Shino's Confession
by randompandattack
Summary: Shino goes to confess his love to Tenten on Valentines day, and Naruto and friends decide to follow along to watch! Shino/Tenten oneshot, includes some other fun pairings


**A/N: So I wanted to write something for Valentines day but couldn't stay with one idea long enough to write it. Somehow I ended up writing this short and strange Shino/Tenten oneshot. I don't think it's all that great but I haven't posted anything in forever so I wanted to write something. But I'm hoping someone likes it! I should be writing something longer soon enough. **

Shino's Confession

"Out of my way forehead! I'm trying to feed Naruto!"

"No, you move Ino-pig! You know it's my turn to feed Naruto!"

"Ladies," Naruto said sheepishly as he stood between the blonde and pinkette. "I'd love for you both to feed me ramen. There's really no reason to fight about it."

"No Naruto," Sakura said pushing her blonde boyfriend back into his seat. "I was with you first but ever since you let Ino in she's been trying to push me out!"

"Is that what you think forehead?" Ino asked pointing a manicured nail right in front of the girl's face. "The truth is you're so possessive you won't even let me near Naruto!"

And with that another catfight between Ino and Sakura had begun. These were normal for the two but had increased since they had started to date Naruto together.

The blonde looked uneasily down the row at Ichiraku's to hear his dark haired friend groan. "Don't they ever get tired of this?" Sasuke asked rhetorically before turning to his blonde friend. "Naruto can't you control your own women?"

"I told you Sasuke," A female voice behind him said. "I told you we should've gone on our date alone instead of a double date."

"Hi Karin-chan!" Naruto said oblivious as he waved at the red-head. She stuck out her tongue at him.

Naruto shrugged before turning back to his meal. However he only got a bite in when something caught his eye. Turning around to the road he saw a familiar face. It was one of his old teammates Shino Aburame.

"Hey look guys," He said pointing a spoon out to the road. Sakura and Ino stopped fighting briefly to look. "It's Shino!"

Sasuke looked up, paused, and then looked back at his meal. "So what? We see that guy all the time."

"But it's Valentine's Day! I bet a guy as weird as Shino doesn't have a date," Naruto said laughing.

"Look again baka," Sakura said moving Naruto's head lower with her hands. "See what he's holding?"

This time Naruto looked a little closer and noticed Sakura was right, Shino was holding a bouquet of flowers in his right hand. "Flowers? That means…"

"Shino must have a date!" Ino said excitedly. "Oh how exciting! I wonder what kind of girl would go for a guy like him."

"His chakra creeps me out," Karin said suddenly appearing closer. "Whoever she is she must be desperate to go out with a guy like him."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "I don't think you have any right to talk about desperate Karin…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing!" Sakura faked honesty. "What do you say we follow him? See who the mystery girl is?"

"Yeah!" Naruto said excitedly. "It'll be fun!"

"Whatever," Sasuke rolled his eyes. The five quickly paid for their meals and ninja jumped onto the roof of the nearest building. Shino wasn't going very fast so it was more than easy to follow him by setting a nice pace to not be seen.

* * *

_What are they doing?_ Shino thought to himself as he felt the presence of some of his fellow ninja. _How stupid do they think I am?_ He sighed but continued walking down the road. He could've gotten to his destination a lot faster but it wasn't far and he needed the extra time to prepare.

He kept walking but quickly made a few key hand signs. A minute later he stopped walking and Naruto and friends looked on as Shino's entire body suddenly dispersed into bugs that flew off in different directions.

As the five looked around confused Shino reappeared a mere block away walking on as if nothing had happened. Looking through his dark sunglasses he saw his destination was ahead of him. A small house on the west side of Konoha almost seemed too discreet for her.

Finding himself already in front of the door Shino took a deep breath and delayed the inevitable by fiddling with his sunglasses. Reassuring himself that procrastination at this point would be pointless the bug user knocked twice on the wooden door.

Moments passed that seemed like minutes. The bugs laying in wait inside of his body were restless as they sensed the stress in their host. A minute passed before the door was opened by a pretty girl with brown hair tied up in two buns. She looked surprised, but not unhappy to see Shino standing outside her house.

"Hey Shino," She said cheerfully. "What can I do for you?"

"Take these," He said thrusting the bouquet of flowers into her open hands. "And now, a poem," He said pulling out a small piece of paper from one of his many pockets.

Roses are red

Violets are blue

Rainbows are pretty

And so are you

An extremely awkward (and silent) moment passed as Tenten stood there with her mouth open and a very confused look on her face while Shino put the poem away. "Shino…what are you doing?"

"Confessing my love for you," He answered frankly.

"Well you're not doing a very good job…" She told him.

"Please excuse me Tenten, I find it hard to express my feelings. The truth is I'm in love with you; I have been for a while now. I've always strived to keep my emotions in check like a ninja should, but after all the missions we've gone on together and the long conversations between us I found a new feeling growing inside my chest."

"I can't explain what it is or why it's there, only that the very sight of you fills me with this emotion. I tried ignoring it or repressing it but it kept coming back. Not long ago I finally accepted the truth of what I was feeling, and since then have been in a state of unrest. I need you to know this now; I need to get this off my chest so I can be free of it. There, it is done."

Tenten couldn't help but blush during Shino's speech. She was rarely the girl confessed to; she left that to Sakura and Ino. Even so she found herself smiling as Shino finished. "I'm impressed Shino; that couldn't have been easy for a guy like you to admit."

"It seems silly that a ninja would be afraid of saying three words when he is so often faced with danger."

"But I guess this requires…a different type of bravery?" Tenten asked.

Shino paused, "Yes; you are right."

Tenten put her arms behind her back. "This conversation is so serious! But let me tell you Shino: I really like you two. However there's a small problem."

"What is it?" He asked.

"I only date guys who are good kissers."

"That seems an illogical way to find a good romantic—" But Shino's sentence was cut off as Tenten pushed herself against his body and pressed her lips against his. The male ninja was so surprised his bugs released thinking he was under attack and he only just pulled them back in time.

Shino found his kiss most enjoyable. Tenten's lips tasted of cherry and left a feeling of warmth that made him kiss her back. A few moments later Tenten pulled back from the kiss looking rather red in the face.

"Congratulations Shino, you pass! You're a pretty good kisser after all."

"So…you return my feelings?"

"Of course I do," She said waving away his silly concern. "I just wanted to kiss you first. And now that we're together," She said looping her arm around his. "You can take me on a date. It is valentine's day after all."

"I'm not sure I'm adequately prepared—"

"Your fine," She interrupted. "Anyway I want to show you off to Sakura, Ino and Karin. I bet they'll be surprised!"

"You know," Shino said spotting a spiky headed shadow out of a nearby building. "They might not be quite as surprised as you'd think."

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
